


fallout

by Soler_np



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Grief, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soler_np/pseuds/Soler_np
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the events between  chapters five and six of Claire's baby by kmmerc. Frank has to to deal with the personal  fall out from the end of chapter five<br/> as well as having to deal with th events as his office dictates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on events of the world created by kmmerc titled mArried to Francis. It take place during Claire's baby. It is required reading for this to make any sense. Long time reader. First time writer feedback welcome I don't own them and no movies being mad

Medic! Frank screams as well he picks up his dearest Claire. The doctors come running in as he hears the Presidents frantic scream.  
President Underwood what seems to be the problem? Are you hurt sir?  
It is Claire you idiot she just collapsed and started bleeding from somewhere.  
Sir I need you to let her go so I can check on her. The medic takes. The First Lady from the president's limp hands, He takes her to the first family's suite and lays her on the bed after a quick exam he turns to back to Frank with a cold sad look in his eyes.  
Mr. President Sir I am sorry there is nothing that can be done for her here on Air Force One and really anywhere from what I can tell. She is gone sir. I need you to be the President of the United States and hold the emotions to make some quick decisions and calls. First I need your verbal consent to attempt to save your daughter. You fucking idiot what type of question is that of course you are to do everything can to save Frankie.  
Second I need you to get out of here for me to do this.  
Third you will need to inform the pilot that this plane is flying under code black f2 and red f3 with possibilities changes. .  
I'm not going anywhere in can make any fucking calls from right here I am the President and this is my plane.  
Sir with all due respect we are now flying under a medical emergency I am in now control of everything and everyone including you. I do this for your own good agents he call as appeared two secret service agents please remove the President and lock him in his own office.  
As Frank try's to break away from the agents hold the medic states that sir while I understand you feeling this is for your own good you 30 minutes from going into shock I should be able to hopefully have your daughter to you before then one way or another said the medic.  
One last thing Mr. President sir you may wish to start to organize a response and release of the news perhaps a call with your communications head and chief of staff along with anyone else you may need to coordinate the political and media angles.  
Frank goes limp in the agents hold as he realizes that there are people who do need to be notified some are going to be harder than others.  
As the doors locks on his office Frank pulls himself together as best he can as the medic said he is the President of the United States .Yes from the outside he will know be a single fathers while being the most powerful man in the world.  
At the moment he would trade it all to have his head of security here. Edward had stayed behind to complete a mandatory infant CPR class that all agents on the first family were required to take before Frankie arrived.  
He picks up the intercom that's goes straight to the cockpit and informs the pilot of the change in the flight status of Air Force One as he is hanging up he hears the pilot condolences and him starting to call the air tower to notify them of the change.  
He quickly pick up the secure line to the White House, when Nancy picks up she is crying  
Frank snaps I need Edward Doug and Sean now!  
Doug is the first to join the call.  
Sir what is going on I was just informed the Air Force One is flying under a medical distress call single of black F2 and Red F2 what happened. Before Frank can even answer Edward joins the call  
sir I am sorry to seem rude but as head of the detail I need some critical information one are you hurt two is it still one code black and one red or has it change to two black . You are an in considerate ass Edward Doug states. Doug that is enough Frank snaps trying to stop the two important men in his life from bickering it was the last thing he needed  
As Edward was asking for an update Sean joins the call as Doug and Edward are talking over one another trying to apologize.  
Sorry for the delay what did I missed I had issues getting through the daily briefing when everyone started on about a code black F2 and code red F3 aboard Air Force One. What the hell does any of that means? All lines go dead no one wants to be the one to put the truth out there even to just the inner circle of the administration.  
Finally Edward says those are distress codes for the FFA and Secret Service used with diplomatic flights. Black meaning death red means critical condition and we need medical service waiting for them when they land sir to that effect do you know how far out you are sir.  
  
I'm sorry Meechum I do not I would reach out FFA They should know.  
I will when we are off this call. As to the second part of code F1 would be the diplomat themselves where F2 would be close family. Sir I still need to know if it is still one red and one black sir.  
Before Frank can answer he cut off by  
Sean saying so I'm guessing Claire lost the baby, and is suffering complications not much of an issue as it was a high risk pregnancy. It is a small issue we make a statement and ask for privacy while they come to terms with the loss.

Sean you are an insensitive bastard Claire is dead and they are fighting to save Frankie as we speak. Here is what I need from each of you three said Frank. One shut the hell up and listen, two stop the dam in fighting you are the head of the three most important parts of the administration I will no longer accept this in fighting learn to get along or else, third once I give you your instructions you will drop this call, and do as you were told.  
Oh Sean you better hope Doug and Meechum can call me down before I get back and try and kill you. You need to prepare a statement regarding what happen just that my dear Claire is gone statues of our daughter currently unknown; also asking for privacy while I deal with this devastating loss and the changes to the family also that I plan to continue to carry out the duties of my office while dealing with everything. Also as this will have reached the new stations by know we will need to send out the first part out ASAP then round the press core up and give the full statement. You have thirty minutes to get me a draft. Go now.  
Doug I need you to notify the key players I'm think the VP Congressional leaderships the cabinet heads and other related parties and Claire's parents. Of course sir although wouldn't the last one be best done by yourself sir.  
Maybe but I just can't said Frank.  
Next I need you to work out a plan to keep everything on track till I get my head straight while it still looks like I'm doing my job. Yes sir is there anything that I should reschedule in say the next thirty days.  
Not that I'm aware of all the plans are for latter out. Doug finally I will need you to start to auctioning the final wishes that Claire. Put on file after we took office.  
Yes sir my condolences on your loss and best wishes for your daughter.  
Thank you Doug  
As Doug's line goes dead Frank now turns to the prat of the call that he has been dreading  
Edward what are we going to do. I miss her so much already as tears stream down his face.  
Sir I don't know but foremost right now is seeing to get you and hopefully Frankie backs her safe, Mr. President Sir I have to ask what my orders Sir are. While Edward would love to confront his love he knows that the call is being recorded and needs to remind Frank of that by using his formal title.  
At the formal address the president pulls himself together and states, “ Agent Meechum I am aware that plans were being put into place for you to move to the head up the late first ladies detail and to provide assistance with the care and security for the first daughter. I would ask that you work with your superiors to make that move immediately and that it is understood that you will be her primary caregiver when I am not available.”  
Sir while I have no issue with that the service may require I remove myself from active service if I am to provide care rather the protection.  
Understood we will cross that bridge as needed. On a more personal note I expect you to meet us at the air strip when we land.  
Yes sir. I am truly sorry for the devastating loss sir again Edward wishes he could say more but he is constrained by the recording policy sometimes it sucks to be the love of the President he thinks. Sir I realize that this is a bad time however the change in my assignment will require a written statement from your office on official letterhead also you may want to spell out the dual role You want me to carry out.  
I'll have it typed up and waiting for you before can get to the office. Just see Nancy.  
Thank you sir I will go take care of business.  
At that point Frank receives an email from Sean with a status update and a copy of the news bulletin and the full press announcement. Also a note stating that the press core will be assembled for the emergency briefing in 90 minute just as Air Force one lands to allow for the most privacy possible. Doug emails next stating that emergency personnel will be waiting to check on him and deal with everything. After a quick call to Nancy to get the memo ready,  
There is a knock on the door after being granted permission to enter agent open the dorm and is followed in by the medic who has a bundle of presidential towels in his arms.  
Franks not sure if this is a good sign as there is no noise coming from the bundle,  
Mr. President I am sorry for the loss of the first lady and all staff on board wish to convey their condolences however I would like to introduce you to your daughter. Frank reaches out to take the tiny bundle and holds it close to his chest as clasped to the floor in grief filled tears.  
The last action the President is aware of dismissing everyone from his office and dragging himself and his daughter to his desk chair there he note it had been the thirty minutes and laughter as he realized the medic was correct as the events of the last hour started to hit home and his mind went blank with shock.


End file.
